


Letters from the heart

by DragonFate



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of denial, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, Snorkmaiden is a great friend, Snufkin and Moomin being disasters what's new, Soulmates, This is a soulmate au I came up with, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFate/pseuds/DragonFate
Summary: After one horrible day Snufkin receives a letter confirming his worst fear. He has a soulmate. After a horrible day Moomin receives a letter confirming his greatest dream. He has a soulmate.In this au everyone has a soulmate and whenever someone has a bad day they receive a letter from their soulmate. These letters come from the heart and never address who the soulmate is directly. Soulmates will always find one another though and Moomin and Snufkin meet without knowing the other is their soulmate but they are drawn together all the same.





	1. Chapter 1

Snufkin couldn’t stand the thought of soulmates. Everyone talked about soulmates with wistful sighs and starry eyes. Snufkin would scoff at them. Why should he be tied down to someone whom he has never met?

“Soulmates are perfect for each other.” People would say.

“It would be perfect if I didn’t have a soulmate.” Snufkin would think.

Snufkin often heard about soulmates on his travels and the letters they sent before he even got his first one. He knew exactly what it was when he entered his tent after that horrible day and saw an envelope lying on his bag. It was a white envelope with a red heart sealing it. If anyone else saw it, they would think it was a juvenile love letter. A silly letter born out of a silly heart. It was a love letter but Snufkin found it far from silly.

The moment he touched the envelope he felt a sense of love and warmth coming from it. It was an overwhelming feeling that threatened to drown him. Most people cherished their first letters and talked about how wonderful it was to receive one. Snufkin didn’t feel wonderful, his hands shook as he held it and he could feel his breath coming out too fast.

He cursed his fate and the hemulen who made his day bad, as well as the envelope that spelled the end of his wandering ways and barred his freedom. However try as he might, he could never curse his mate. Snufkin eventually forced himself to calm down. As much as he hated the idea of being shackled to a mate, it wasn’t his mate's fault. Snufkin felt sad for his mate and with a sigh placed the envelope unopened into his bag.

To be tied to a vagabond such as he was indeed a terrible fate. Always wandering, no time for hugs and cuddles or dinners in nice homes. Snufkin could hardly stand the touch of another person, how was he supposed to fare with a mate? Snufkin silently hoped he wouldn’t meet his mate, if not for his sake then theirs. Snufkin left his tent, the small shelter that normally would have been a source of comfort and safety for him, now felt too small and confining.

Snufkin sat outside with a raging campfire. The buzz of emotions he felt, anger, sadness, and frustration were now on the tip of his tongue. Much like many nights before Snufkin brought out his harmonica and began to play. However this night was different and so was the song that would normally be upbeat and lively, simply happy to be alive and free. It was instead a slow and thoughtful song more fit for mourning and sadness. Snufkin’s songs always reflected himself and as the song played, the night grew lonelier as a discarded white envelope grew brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for reading this has got to be the longest fanfiction I have ever wrote which may not mean a lot to some people but I wrote all of this for weeks and went through three drafts before posting. I hope you like it and yes I am posting the entire fic in one day. I hate to leave things unfinished and if I ever post a story I hope it's a completed one. Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin's first letter

Moomin had always heard stories about soulmates. He was raised by his mama and papa after all and they always talked about their letters with such fondness and love. Moomin knew mates only received letters on their bad days and while Moomin disliked bad days very much, he couldn’t wait to receive his first letter.

One day Moomin came home with scratches and bruises all thanks to Stinky who made him take a rather nasty fall. Mama was quick to patch Moomin up and give him plenty of kisses and tea to make it better. Moomin did indeed start feeling better and went up to his room to rest. Upon entering his room Moomin was surprised to find a simple worn brown envelope lying on his bed. Moomin having forgotten about soulmates in his harrowing day, picked up the rough envelope in confusion.

When he touched the letter, a feeling washed over the young troll. It was a calm tranquility that held sparks of excitement, like being wrapped in your favorite blanket while watching fireworks. Moomin washed in the wonderful feeling, forgot about his horrible day and quickly opened the envelope, curious as to what was inside. 

The letters of soulmates were often very intimate and personal. Most never showed their letters to anyone except their soulmates. As often as mama and papa talked about their letters, Moomin had never seen them. The letters never mentioned who their sender was but they came from the heart and were the gateway to one’s own heart and personality.

Moomin was absolutely enthralled with his letter. It spoke of distant lands and told wonderful stories that usually held morals and words of wisdom. The words themselves were flowing and spoke simply but precisely like the person who wrote it was having a casual conversation. Moomin’s eyes were filled with wonder as he absorbed the stories and imagined the lands that his mate spoke of.

As he read on however he began to feel as if something was missing. Maybe it was some hidden connection or simply the workings of Moomin’s own mind. The letter however seemed to grow more lonely and sad. It held stories of many travels but of no familiar faces. It spoke of music with no audience. It spoke of freedom with no comfort. Could it be his mate was alone? Did his mate not have a warm home to go back to after a long day or a mama to look after them when they were sick or hurt?

Moomin’s heart ached for his mate who was both alone and free. If his mate didn’t have a home then maybe one day Moomin will give them one. Moomin decided to keep the letters in a box underneath his bed and away from prying eyes. Moomin rested for a bit before mama called him down for supper. He told them of the letter he had received and they lit up in excitement. 

“Oh how wonderful for you dear. I am sorry you had such a bad day but I am sure that letter more than made up for it.” Moominmama said smiling proudly at her son.

“Yes as bad as some of my days got I could always depend on my letters from Moominmama to perk me right up. She even inspired much of my writing, I can even remember the day I got my first letter from her. That was quite an adventure, I will have to tell you about it someday.” Moominpapa recalled making Moominmama blush.

“I would love to hear it sometime papa. Did you and mama know you were soulmates when you first met?” Moomin asked eager to meet his own mate.

“Most certainly, the moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was the one for me. It’s different for some folks though. Some know it almost right away while for others it takes time. No need to worry though, you will always be drawn to them in some way no matter what.” Papa told the eager troll.

“Papa is right. It may take some time but mates always have a way of finding each other. You will just need to be patient. Now how about after supper I make all of us a delightful cake to celebrate.” Moominmama announced much to the delight of papa and Moomin.

That night Moomin slept peacefully dreaming about his soulmate and what they could be like. He dreamed of traveling to far away lands while a gentle paw held his. He dreamed of music and stories, running wild and free with plenty of laughter and merriment. He was almost sad when the dream came to an end and he woke up. He remembered what his mama and papa told him though and knew one day he would meet his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my first draft the conversation between Moomin and his parents didn't actually exist. Well it did but it was just a description. On my second draft however I decided to add dialogue and yeah I like it a lot better. It's just such a relief to the reader to read dialogue after long descriptions. A lot of that happened to this story in fact. I think it makes the story better but that's just me. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comet and Snufkin and Moomin's first meeting.

Snufkin didn’t have bad days often, he was usually clever enough and fast enough to get out of most problems. Still no matter how fast you ran, bad things had a way of catching up to you. The letters kept coming and Snufkin would keep putting them in his bag, unable to face the contents of said letters. Each letter that arrived made Snufkin’s heart heavier and heavier as if he carried the weight of each rejection.

His steps became heavier and his songs became slower. Still no matter how slow and heavy he became he could not bring himself to open those letters. He was convinced that in doing so he would be sealing his own fate and could no longer wander and be free.

“It must be terrible luck to have a mate such as me.” He would think to himself.

He continued to travel and begun to hear whispers of a comet coming down and causing some untold destruction. Snufkin listened because it was something that he was good at but it didn’t concern him greatly. It seemed silly to worry over something that may not happen and even if it did spending the last few days in a fuss didn’t sound like much fun. Snufkin decided to simply set up his tent and play his harmonica to sooth his aching soul.

He had unfortunately ran out of coffee a night ago which put a damper on his already desolate mood. Still he played and tried to keep his mind away from the letters that were still in his bag. After some time and with the sun setting, he heard a sound just outside his tent. It sounded like a voice and one that Snufkin was unfamiliar with. As he wrapped up his song he pondered on the voice, maybe they were travelers as well. In that case they may have some coffee and that would certainly solve one of his problems. Snufkin opened his tent and met the travelers.

“Hello there. You wouldn’t happen to have any coffee on you by any chance?”

 

A comet was coming down onto Moominvalley. Sniff and Moomin had left home in order to learn more about said comet and when it was coming down. They had been traveling when Sniff noticed a tent from a cliff they had been standing on. They decided to check it out, curious as to who could be camping so far out. As they got closer, they could hear the faint sound of music coming from within. It was a whimsical sound, something one might listen to on a quiet afternoon. It was a welcoming sound to Moomin who was worried about the comet.

“Hello is anybody there?” Moomin called out.

The music died down and some shuffling could be heard coming from the tent. Moomin and Sniff glanced at each other before someone with a green hat opened the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact Little My wasn't in the comet novel. In fact she didn't get introduced for a while. I am sort of cherry picking continuity here since she isn't featured in this chapter but hey most of the fandom does that anyway so here we go. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snorkmaiden's introduction and the beginning of a whole bunch of denial.

Snufkin met the travelers whom did indeed have coffee with them. They introduced themselves as Moomin and Sniff. Snufkin returned the favor and they decided to rest and exchange stories together. They spoke of the comet that Snufkin had heard about and were clearly worried about it’s impact.

“How come you know so much about the comet Snufkin?” The creature called Moomin asked in amazement.

“It’s because I travel all over and listen to what others have to say.” Snufkin replied.

During their exchanges Snufkin’s eyes would drift over to Moomin often without him realizing it. Snufkin had seen creatures that resembled Moomin such as Snork and Snorkmaiden but they didn’t quite look like Moomin. Moomin’s fur for instance was such a brilliant white that the campfire illuminated it in the most pleasing of ways. His eyes were also a light shade of blue and stood out quite lovely against his white fur. Snufkin would speak directly to Moomin just as an excuse to look at said eyes.

It was in the back of his mind but Moomin reminded him of something, something that he had been trying to deny. Snufkin felt his heart grow lighter the more time he spent with Moomin and in his merriment he offered to journey with them. Snufkin rarely had companions when he traveled but it was worth it to see his blue eyes sparkle.

 

Moomin found himself enthralled with Snufkin and his many stories and words of wisdom. He had been feeling a bit down lately since he hadn’t met his mate yet. He knew mama and papa were right when they told him to wait but it was sad to read the letters and have no idea where or even who they were. Papa thought some adventuring might do him some good and Moomin agreed. It was nice to leave the valley, see new things and take his mind off his mate for a while.

Meeting Snufkin had been the most exciting thing to happen on the trip so far and Moomin could tell he was very intelligent. He even told them a story about his recent escape from prison and it was wonderfully thrilling. Moomin was enraptured by the story and the way Snufkin spoke reminded him of something…

“In the morning I can accompany you if you would like. I know these mountains quite well and I could guide you.” Snufkin offered drinking his coffee.

“Oh thank you. It would be really nice to have such exciting company with us.” Moomin said delighted that Snufkin offered.

They continued their journey the next morning with Snufkin leading the way. He proved to be a great help, taking the shortest path and pointing out many interesting things. Despite the comet Moomin was greatly enjoying himself. They eventually met up with Snork and Snorkmaiden who Moomin helped rescue.

Moomin had to admit that Snorkmaiden was a beautiful girl but he knew she was not his soulmate. Snorkmaiden knew this as well and their interactions were playful but unromantic. Moomin liked Snorkmaiden’s company very well but still preferred to be with Snufkin whom he admired very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say with this one. It makes sense for Snorkmaiden and Moomin to realize why they are not soulmates since you know they actually read their letters. Thanks for the read my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the journey but not the end of the story.

Snufkin found himself enjoying the journey a lot more than he thought he would. Moomin was very interesting company to have around. He was energetic, optimistic and was very interested in anything Snufkin had to say. Moomin also never complained and seemed to know when to be silent unlike Sniff who complained the whole way. Snufkin could play his harmonica as well and Moomin would simply listen and by the end Moomin would tell him how good the song was. As much as Snufkin liked to be alone even he had to admit it was nice to have a captive audience once and a while. It wasn’t until they met Snorkmaiden that Snufkin began to feel a bit strange.

Snufkin was a creature that didn’t pay much mind to the business of those around him. He simply kept to himself and expected others to do the same. As such feelings of envy were very much new to him. As he watched Moomin and Snorkmaiden play he decided he didn’t much care for the feeling at all. It wrapped itself around his heart and made him think unnecessary thoughts.

“Could Moomin and Snorkmaiden be soulmates?” He wondered to himself.

They certainly got along like soulmates, laughed and played like soulmates should. Snufkin supposed it would be fitting for them to be soulmates. He was distant and cold and could never show the same fond affection as Snorkmaiden could. Snufkin watched as Moomin laughed at something Snorkmaiden told him and his heart gave a painful squeeze.

Yes, it was all the more fitting for them to be mates.

Snufkin decided to ignore the empty feeling he felt when he watched them together. It was a relief in a way Snufkin would tell himself. If Snorkmaiden and Moomin were soulmates that meant whatever feelings Snufkin had would simply pass. He just needed to wait until after their adventure and then things would go back to the way they were before.

The comet arrived in Moominvalley but luckily after some exciting events everyone made it to safety. The next morning came and with it the sea returned in all its splendor. Everyone felt such relief that they danced and played all day long. After all the excitement and celebrations died down everyone went back to their homes. Moomin stayed on the beach simply wanting to spend more time with Snufkin.

The danger of the comet had passed and with it no longer at the forefront of Moomin’s thoughts, it gave Moomin time to think. Moomin with this freedom decided to think about the one who fascinated him the most. Snufkin had been a wonderful help throughout the journey and Moomin couldn’t possibly imagine what they would have done without him.

Moomin knew he admired Snufkin but there was also something else, something he just couldn’t put his paw on. Moomin turned to look at Snufkin next to him, he had such a calm expression on his face. He was staring at the sea and Moomin remembered how happy he had been when it had returned. He had such a happy expression and Moomin had stared at that expression in wonder. He realized he wanted that expression directed at him.

“Snufkin?” Moomin asked nervously not wanting to disturb the peace.

“Yes Moomin?” Snufkin didn’t seemed to mind and turned to look at Moomin.

“Will you be leaving the valley now that the comet is gone?” Moomin just had to know the answer otherwise he would be sick with worry.

Snufkin turned away thinking about Moomin’s question. Snufkin had no real reason to stay in the valley if he didn’t want to. The comet was gone and Snufkin was of course free to go where he pleased. He also didn’t like making connections or staying in one place for too long. However he knew Moomin would be very sad to see him go so soon. It couldn’t hurt to stay a little while longer and Moominvalley was quite beautiful it would be a shame to leave without exploring it.

“I think I will stay for a little while longer. I just arrived and it seems like this would be a great place to fish and rest.” Snufkin told Moomin. He was pleased when Moomin’s expression changed from sadness to happiness in almost an instant.

Moomin was overjoyed to hear Snufkin would be staying. He really enjoyed their time together and he wanted to learn more about this mysterious vagabond. The only things Moomin really knew were from the campfire stories that Snufkin shared. The stories reminded Moomin of the ones in his letters and it made him smile.

In fact a lot of things about Snufkin reminded Moomin of his letters. Such as how much Snufkin liked to travel, the music he played and even the way Snufkin talked and the language he used. In fact if Moomin didn’t know any better than he would think Snufkin was...Snufkin...wait. Moomin’s eyes went wide and his body began turning pink as a thought entered his head.

“Could Snufkin be my soulmate?”

It was a thought that made Moomin’s heart race and when Snufkin turned to him with a smile, Moomin had to excuse himself. The last thing he wanted was to make a fool of himself in front of his soulmate. The thought wouldn’t leave Moomin’s mind and the more he thought of it, the more it made sense.

Snufkin loved to travel and would often talk about freedom and escape with a thrill that was almost infectious. He loved music and would often create things of beauty with his harmonica. He was also very intelligent and leapt into action as if quick decision making was natural to him. Snufkin was just wonderful and brilliant and even if they hadn’t been soulmates Moomin knew he would have still admired him greatly. There was just one problem.

Did Snufkin know they were soulmates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moomin is so beautifully naive. It honestly makes me smile. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snorkmaiden comes up with a plan and Little My approves.

Moomin had been spending more time with Snufkin over the months and the pair grew very close. The more time they spent together, the more Moomin was convinced that they were soulmates. Unfortunately it was a difficult task to talk to Snufkin about soulmates. Snufkin would avoid the topic whenever it was brought up often coming up with an excuse. It frustrated Moomin greatly, he wanted to tell Snufkin they were soulmates but didn’t want to scare him off.

He knew Snufkin valued his freedom though and Moomin was afraid Snufkin simply didn’t want to be in a relationship with him. Moomin would tell these fears to Snorkmaiden who was very understanding. She was the only one Moomin felt comfortable talking to about about this and she did give good advice from time to time. Snorkmaiden may be vain but she did care very much for her friends and would listen to their problems.

“I just don’t think he knows the two of you are soulmates yet Moomin.” Snorkmaiden told her friend.

It was a nice sunny day out and Snorkmaiden had wanted to make flower crowns with Moomin. They could both feel a chill in the air indicating that fall would be coming soon and the flowers will start to die. It eventually led to discussing Snufkin like most of their conversations tend to do and Moomin had already told Snorkmaiden about him and Snufkin being soulmates. Snorkmaiden felt a little jealous that Moomin managed to find his soulmate before she did but she pushed those feelings aside to help her first real friend.

“Are you sure Snorkmaiden? He is very smart, maybe he just doesn’t want to be with me.” Moomin told her in disappointment.

Snorkmaiden resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Snufkin was not as obvious as Moomin but he made his affection known. He rarely played or spent time with anyone outside of Moomin and if they wanted to do anything with him it took a lot of convincing. The moment Moomin asked though Snufkin couldn’t refuse. It was obvious at least to Snorkmaiden that they both held affection for each other. Why then did Snufkin not know that him and Moomin were soulmates? Snorkmaiden had an idea.

“Moomin did you ever consider that maybe Snufkin thinks that you and me are soulmates?” Snorkmaiden asked.

Moomin just gave her a surprised look obviously he had not considered that possibility.

“Why would he think that?”

Snorkmaiden once again resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Boys could be so dense when it come to romance it seemed.

“I am just saying Moomin if he thinks we are soulmates then that could be why he hasn’t said anything. He doesn’t want to get in between us and is keeping his distance.”

Moomin grew silent thinking the possibility over in his head. That would explain why Snufkin didn’t want to hang out with them as much when Snorkmaiden was around. Even when he did he simply hung back and let Snorkmaiden and Moomin play together. Moomin felt bad whenever Snufkin did this since he wanted to play with both Snorkmaiden and Snufkin.  


“If what you say is true Snorkmaiden then how do we explain that we are not soulmates?” Moomin asked.

“That’s a good question.” Snorkmaiden replied thinking it over.

They could go up to Snufkin and simply explain that they were not a couple but Snorkmaiden doubted that would end well. It would feel too much like a confrontation and they might make Snufkin uncomfortable. They could possibly get someone else but who could they depend on to knock some sense into Snufkin.

“Wait a minute that's it!” Snorkmaiden thought an idea forming.

“Moomin I think we need to have a talk with Little My.”

Little My was not a particularly hard creature to find and you could depend on her to be causing some mischief around the valley. Her typical targets were usually Sniff or Stinky. Sniff because of how easy and amusing he was. Stinky because he most likely deserved it and Little My doesn’t like competition. It didn’t take them long to find Little My near Sniff’s house. She was sitting in a tree using the light off a particularly shiny coin to make Sniff run around. Poor Sniff would trip over bushes and roots while Little My barely contained her laughter.

“Little My could you stop bothering Sniff, we need to talk to you.” Moomin called out. Sniff stopped running and looked over to where Moomin was yelling.

“Oh I should have known it was you Little My. Using my love for shiny coins against me!” Sniff cried out flushed in embarrassment.

“I was only having a little bit of fun. Thanks for ruining it Moomin.” Little My scoffed climbing down from the tree.

“Here Sniff I didn’t want this coin anyway. It’s much too shiny and new.”

Sniff gave a cry of excitement before rushing back into his home. He was no doubt excited to add the coin to his collection.

“Now that he is gone you better have a good reason for ruining my fun.” Little My crossed her arms waiting for Moomin and Snorkmaiden to explain.

“We need someone to tell Snufkin that Moomin and I are not a couple.” Snorkmaiden told Little My. It was best not to beat around the bushes with her especially when asking for a favor.

“Let me guess Moomin and Snufkin are soulmates but the idiot thinks you and Moomin are meant to be.” Little My rolled her eyes this clearly didn’t surprise her.  


“Why yes how clever of you Little My.” Snorkmaiden praised. She was glad Little My was catching on quick.

“Ha. Nobody can keep their secrets from me it’s as obvious as Moomin’s great big nose.”

Moomin patted his nose, it was quite big and Moomin was very proud of it.

“So what I am hearing is you need someone to knock some sense into Snufkin’s thick head.” Little My grinned excited about the thought.

“Yes exactly but don’t tell Snufkin that him and Moomin are soulmates.” Snorkmaiden told her.

“It’s a bit strange though. You would think he would realize that him and Moomin are soulmates from his letters.” Little My pointed out.

“You do have a point Little My. Maybe he simply hasn’t received any letters?” Snorkmaiden didn’t really believe that but it was odd how Snufkin seemed to have no idea.

“Snufkin does grow very quiet when the letters get brought up. I don’t think he is very comfortable talking about them.” Moomin replied with a sad expression.

“At any rate if anybody can make him see the obvious then it’s going to be me. We will have Snufkin and Moomin together in no time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little My is such a fun character to write it's no wonder Tove kept her around. She is also secretly quite loyal to Moomin and cares about his happiness. She will never say it out loud though. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little My hatches her plan and Snufkin gets a wake up call.

Snufkin might like freedom and lack of rules but he was also a creature of habit. If he wasn’t with Moomin then he was usually in his tent, walking off somewhere or more likely fishing. Sure enough Little My found him next to his tent with a fishing pole stuck to the ground and his hat over his face. Little My quietly snuck up on Snufkin hoping to swipe his hat off his face and scare him.

“What can I do for you Little my?” My nearly jumped as Snufkin lifted his hat with a smile.

“Can’t I scare you just once?” Little My growled out.

“Sorry Little My I will try to act scared next time.” Snufkin told her sitting up.

“Whatever I need to ask you something anyway.” Little My walked over to Snufkin starring right up at him.

“Oh really?” Snufkin asked interested.

“Have you seen Moomin and Snorkmaiden around recently?” Little My asked. She had a plan in mind.

Snufkin’s face betrayed no emotion but Little My was observant and could see Snufkin tense at the question.

“I’m afraid I haven’t. They probably just want time for themselves.” Snufkin replied face turned towards the fishing pole.

“Why do you say that.” Little My grinned this was going exactly how she wanted it.

Little My could tell Snufkin wanted to run from just how tense he was but that would have looked suspicious so he just calmly tried to explain.

“Well couples often want to be alone together and I’m sure they would like it without me.”

Bingo. Little My busted out laughing so hard she fell over from the force of it. Snufkin could feel heat rush up to his face and he turned to glare at Little My.

“I don’t see what was so funny.” Snufkin turned back to his fishing with a huff.

“Oh please you dolt! Moomin and Snorkmaiden are not a couple.”

Snufkin paused and glanced at Little My who stood her ground with her hands on her hips. Not a couple but they were always together and seemed to get along fine. Why wouldn't they be soulmates, it seemed perfect for them to be so. Not to mention it kept Snufkin’s mind off of his own feelings.

“Sure they like each other but to be honest Moomin has eyes for only one person but I am not gonna tell you who it is.” 

Little My watched Snufkin carefully. She promised to not let slip who Snufkin’s soulmate was and she intended to keep that promise but she also wanted to have a little fun. Still it was a win for everyone if Snufkin got the hint.

Snufkin sat in silence for what felt like ages and his hands holding the fishing rod shook slightly. Snufkin had grown fond of Moomin during his time in Moominvalley. Moomin was sweet, understanding, curious and was one of the only creatures who took the time to try and understand Snufkin. Snufkin had even begun seeking him out and wanted to spend more time with him something that he had never done with another person.

However none of those feelings matter so long as Snorkmaiden and Moomin were soulmates. It meant that no matter what Snufkin’s feelings were plationic and life could continue just fine. If that was not true however and Moomin and Snorkmaiden were not soulmates that left a possibility. A terrifying earth shattering possibility that made Snufkin’s breath run short.

“I don’t think it would be very polite to talk about Moomin’s personal life behind his back.” Snufkin responded trying desperately to only focus on the fishing pole and river.

“Suit yourself. I am off to Moomin’s house can’t have him getting too comfortable without me.” Little My ran off her job now done.

Snufkin sat a good long while lost in his thoughts his fishing completely forgotten. How long has it been since the comet? Time seemed to fly by and soon fall would be here along with winter. He had never stayed in one place for so long before and a lot of it had to do with Moomin. Just having Moomin next to him made him want to stay.

When Moomin was next to him it made him feel...exactly like those letters. Snufkin dropped his fishing pole, eyes went wide, and his breathing ran short.

“Moomin has eyes for only one person.” My’s voice rang in his head.

Snufkin felt like he was in a daze, like his own body was very far away. He didn’t want to believe it and keep living that same dream over and over again. He knew deep down however he couldn’t, not after what Little My said. He had to know even if it confirmed his worst fears, he couldn’t keep seeing Moomin and wondering if he was…

Snufkin walked slowly over to his tent and went inside to dig through his bag setting aside equipment and food. He managed to finally find the letters deep within his bag. He had collected over ten of them now and they were luckily still in good condition. They glowed a bright white and made Snufkin feel warm like he was next to his campfire.

He was still fighting with himself, wondering if he really should open them. What would this mean for his wandering days? Could he truly throw away something so important to him and his nature for another person? He stared at the letters, the white of the envelope reminded him of Moomin’s fur and how soft it was. It truly complimented his blue eyes, eyes that always reflected the troll’s deepest emotions and starred at Snufkin with barely concealed awe.

Snufkin sighed Moomin was always so understanding, so patient and willing to do almost anything to make Snufkin feel welcomed. Meanwhile here Snufkin was in his tent, letters written from the depths of Moomin’s own heart, unwilling to at least look at them. Snufkin felt the weight of regret and guilt that he had been ignoring crash down on him, it threatened to suffocate him. He had been trying so hard to ignore and distract his own feelings he hadn’t even thought about his mate.

Snufkin realized how selfish and idiotic he had been, if he hadn’t been so busy distracting himself then maybe he would have realized the obvious. Snufkin decided there and then he would open the letters. It was about time he started to understand his friend, his mate, the only one who could even begin to understand him.

He took a deep breath and opened the first letter. It was a very innocent letter filled with wonderment and excitement as it told of Moomin’s numerous adventures around the valley. While the letter never stated Moomin’s name it was obvious who the sender was from the descriptions of everyone in the valley.

Snufkin found himself getting lost in the letter, the whirlwind of emotions he felt were now much calmer, his hands no longer shook, and his breathing was returning to normal. After he finished reading the first one, he carefully put it aside and read the next one. Then the one after that and then the next one. Time passed and before he knew it he had read through all the letters, whatever little doubt there was still clinging to his mind was long gone.

Snufkin sat still collecting his thoughts, Moomin was his soulmate to be sure and the letters reflected that. They were beautiful and emotional and some of the latest ones had even gone so far to describe Snufkin. They called him many beautiful things that had made the traveler quite red.

The letters both terrified and flattered Snufkin in the most confusing of ways. The guilt and regret he had been feeling were much lighter now and Snufkin could now think and breath easier. He still felt horrible for neglecting the letters for so long to the point where his soulmate was right in front of him and he still didn’t get it.

“I wonder if I should tell Moomin?” Snufkin thought. It was natural and after what Snufkin did he felt as if he owed Moomin something. However there was only one thing keeping Snufkin from confessing.

Winter was coming and Snufkin had been told that Moomins go into hibernation for the winter. Not only that but Snufkin still needed time to process everything, he still had no idea what being in a relationship would be like. Even if him and Moomin were meant to be Snufkin’s stomach still turned at the thought of disappointing Moomintroll.

No, he couldn’t rush things and he wanted time to figure things out and to come to terms with all these new changes. This winter would be the perfect time to do so he just needed to say goodbye to Moomintroll. Snufkin felt his heart ache for a moment, he wanted to do something for Moomin to make up for his behavior. He would make a promise for his mate, something he never did for anybody else. He would do something he has never done before but knew it was worth it for his Moomin. He will return to the valley and always come back to Moomin he just needed to let Moomin know this.

“I will talk to Moomin tomorrow.” Snufkin decided. He packed up all his belongings including the letters which he took special care of.

Snufkin left his tent, he could feel a song forming in his hat and soon it traveled to the tip of his tongue. Like any good Snufkin he listened to the song, pulled out his harmonica and began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late at night I am tired but I will still post this story damn it. Anyway this chapter was also greatly changed from it's first draft. I basically had Snufkin beat himself more in this draft and I hope it explains his behavior a bit more. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin and Moomin say their goodbyes for now but it may be the beginning of something new.

Little My ran back to Moominhouse like she said she would and ran into the parlor where Moomin and Snorkmaiden were waiting for her. It was getting dark outside and Moominmama was in the kitchen getting supper ready. Little My immediately began telling Moomin and Snorkmaiden all about Snufkin.

“It was honestly really strange but I think I got through to him that you two are not a couple.”

“You mean to tell us that Snufkin really had no idea I was his soulmate?” Moomin said with a blush still shy about saying it out loud.

“That's what I am saying. Honestly you would think he would know just from his letters.” Little My shook her head.

“Still thank you for doing this Little My. It should be a big help in getting Moomin and Snufkin together.” Snorkmaiden said with a smile.

“Don’t mention it. I would have gotten sick from seeing those two dance around each other.”

 

Snorkmaiden soon left after supper wishing Moomin good luck with Snufkin. It was late and Moomin and Little My headed off to their bedrooms to call it a night. As Moomin was getting ready for bed he heard a faint sound coming from outside. Curious Moomin opened his window and listened, soon realizing that it was a song and one he was not familiar with. He looked out and saw Snufkin playing his harmonica near the river.

Moomin’s heart beat faster upon seeing Snufkin and listened intently to the song he was playing. It was a new song and Moomin loved it instantly, he wanted nothing more than to run out and sit next to Snufkin as he played. Instead he decided to stay inside, if Snufkin was truly as shaken as Little My said then he probably wanted to be alone. The song drifted through the night and soon Moomin went to sleep with it playing in his head.

Morning came and Moomin went downstairs to get some breakfast. He was planning to ask Snufkin if he wanted to play today but kept reminding himself to not be disappointed if Snufkin didn’t want to.  


“Morning mama, morning papa, morning snuf...Snufkin!” Moomin exclaimed now wide awake at seeing his best friend at the table.

“Good morning Moomin.” Snufkin replied unsurprised at his friend’s reaction. Snufkin almost never came to eat breakfast with them unless Moomin asked him to.

“Good morning Moomin. I made some pancakes, why don’t you come and sit down.” Mama greeted her son.

“Your friend Snufkin here is quite the interesting fellow. He came knocking on our door and asked if he could join us for breakfast. We were just sharing stories about our travels, I used to be quite the adventurer in my younger years.” Moominpapa explained to his son as he took a seat next to Snufkin.

“Yes I would love to hear more about your adventures when you finish your memoirs Moominpapa. I’m sorry for showing up so unexpected, I couldn’t catch much fish last night and the food smelled wonderful even from my tent.” Snufkin said directing his attention to Moominmama.

“Rest assured it’s a pleasure to have you and you’re free to come whenever you like dear. We have plenty of food to go around so take as much as you want.” Moominmama said with a warm smile. Snufkin smiled back at her, he wasn’t used to such a motherly presence but Moominmama could make anyone feel welcomed.

“Couldn’t catch much fish huh? You seemed to be doing just fine when I saw you last night or did you get distracted?” Little My was also eating breakfast and simply wanted to catch Snufkin off guard.

“Little My I don’t think that’s any of your business!” Moomin scolded.

“It’s alright Moomin. Unfortunately the fish I caught were much too small and I had to release many of them.” Snufkin shrugged showing no signs of having been bothered.

Little My just huffed returning to her breakfast, upset that her plan had failed. Breakfast continued nicely and after eating and cleaning up, Snufkin told Moomin he needed to talk to him. Moomin agreed curious as to what Snufkin needed to talk to him about and the two set out. Luckily Little My didn’t join them and instead ran off to go bother her sister.

The day was sunny but a chill ran through the valley and the leaves had started to turn colors. Fall was most certainly coming and Moomin and Snufkin decided to lay in the grass and watch the clouds. As the two lay next to each other Snufkin decided to tell Moomin about his plans for the winter.

“Really? You have to go but don’t you like it here in the valley?” Moomin asked confused and sad about his best friend leaving.

“The valley is wonderful Moomin and I have enjoyed my time here, really I have but I can’t stay. Besides you will be hibernating in the winter anyway I’m sure you won’t miss me.”

“Oh but I will miss you terribly Snufkin! Do you know when you will be back?”

Snufkin looked over at the distressed Moomin, hearing the desperation in his voice made Snufkin’s heart tighten painfully. He hated seeing his mate so sad and made his final decision right there and then.

“Moomin.” Snufkin placed his hand on Moomin’s cheek making the young troll blush. “I promise I will be back in the spring. No matter what happens I will return.”

Snufkin pulled his hand away as Moomin starred at him in awe.

 

Fall soon came to Moominvalley and winter was not too far behind. Moomin and Snufkin were always seen together during the last few days of autumn. Little My would tease them of course but neither paid any mind, it didn’t matter what anybody said, they wanted these last few days to be special.

Moomin wished winter never came and he could spend everyday with Snufkin but time will always march on and winter came sooner than either of them liked. Before Snufkin left they decided to meet on the bridge to exchange their final goodbyes.

“I will miss you Snufkin. I hope you have a great trip though and you can come back with many great stories to tell.” Moomin said trying his best to remain happy for his friend.

“Thank you Moomin. I promise I will be back in spring and I will be sure to tell you all about my trip.”

Moomin walked forward and hugged Snufkin. Snufkin tensed for a moment before relaxing and returning the hug.

“I will be waiting Snufkin.” Moomin whispered before pulling back.

Snufkin grabbed Moomin’s paw before he could pull away completely surprising both of them. Snufkin was simply listening to what felt right and moved before thinking too hard about it. He put his forehead against Moomin’s in a gesture that felt intimate. They stayed together like that for what felt like hours but was only minutes. Both had closed their eyes enjoying the warmth of the other. Snufkin eventually pulled away while Moomin’s eyes were still closed.  


“Goodbye Moomintroll.” Snufkin whispered letting go of his paw before turning and leaving,

Moomin opened his eyes and watched Snufkin go. He wanted to cry, to chase after him, and never let go but this is what Snufkin needed. Moomin promised himself no matter how long it took he would wait for his mate to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized how short the first chapters were and sorry about that. I wrote this as one huge story and i separated them into chapters to make it easier on readers. Anyway this story was edited to add a bit more fluff and emotions to the story and I hope you guys have been enjoying it so far. Thanks for reading and we are nearly there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very end.

Spring was often the season of new beginnings and of new life. Snufkin most certainly felt this way as he made the journey back to Moominvalley. This winter had been both the longest and shortest he had ever experienced. Unfortunately due to Moomin’s hibernation he did not receive anymore letters. On the bright side he did have time to go over the previous letters and come to terms with how he felt towards the wonderful troll.

Moomintroll had occupied most of his thoughts throughout the winter and he could not deny that he missed the troll greatly. To miss and yearn for someone so much was a brand new experience for Snufkin but he found that he didn’t hate it. On the contrary he wanted to get to Moominvalley as fast as possible and could only imagine how great it would feel to see his mate again. His only worry was that Moomin would not welcome him back so eagerly, he knew he had saddened his mate greatly when he left. He could only hope that Moomin had forgiven him.

 

Moomin let out a sigh as he read the new letters that he had received from Snufkin. He had recently woken up from his hibernation and had immediately looked out the window to see if Snufkin had returned. Sadly Moomin could see no sign of the traveler and had decided to read his letters to take his mind off of worrying. Maybe something had happened to Snufkin or he simply had forgotten? Moomin knew it was a silly thought, he believed in Snufkin but it didn’t stop his concern.

“I hope Snufkin comes back soon.”

A moment passed until Moomin heard something coming from outside. It was a faint sound but Moomin’s ears perked up upon hearing it. Moomin rushed to the window, opened it and looked out to see if his suspicions were correct. Moomin could see a figure with a green hat sitting on the railing of the bridge playing a harmonica.

“Snufkin!” Moomin cried out in excitement.

The troll climbed down from his window ladder as fast as he could without injuring himself. He ran excited and relieved to see his friend and mate keep his promise. Moomin slowed down when he got to the bridge and Snufkin waved at him but didn’t stop playing. Snufkin wanted Moomin to hear the song he had crafted just for him. It was his gift to Moomin, an apology for being away so long.  


Moomin leaned against the railing of the bridge, he closed his eyes and listened to the song. He was content just having Snufkin by his side after such a long winter. Snufkin himself felt his fears and worries melt away as Moomin listened to his song. It felt right to be back and life was much too short to be filled with regret. The song began winding down and Moomin opened his eyes to see Snufkin looking at him with a soft smile.

“Hey.” Moomin greeted quietly.

“Hello.” Snufkin replied.

“How was your trip south?”

“It was good. I saw many things and I have so many wonderful stories to share.” Snufkin reached out and held Moomin’s paw. He had missed the softness of Moomin’s fur while on his trip. Moomin looked down at their entwined paws and didn’t have to wonder about their meaning.

“I can’t wait to hear them Snufkin.”

 

 

They both had so many things to say but they both knew that there was plenty of time to say them. Snufkin and Moomin spent many more days together just enjoying the others company. Weeks passed, then months and even years began to pass the couple by comfortably. Many more letters were received and Snufkin still left for the winter but it was never as lonely as it once had been. Moomin was always sad to see him go but he always had the letters to keep him warm on those cold winter nights. Moomin even got the courage to show Snufkin the letters he had received over the years.

“They are my most important treasures.” Moomin told Snufkin as he pulled the box out from underneath his bed.

Snufkin was both amazed and flustered at what the letters held especially when they described Moomin and all Snufkin thought about the troll.

“I think they are the most beautiful things in the world.” Moomin said. Snufkin leaned over and kissed Moomin’s nose.

“Remind me to show you my letters dove.” Snufkin told the now flustered Moomin who eagerly agreed.

Snufkin later showed Moomin his letters and explained everything including how he didn’t open them until he had met Moomin.

“I’m so sorry Moomintroll. If I hadn’t been so stubborn then maybe…” Snufkin glanced down at their entwined hands. Moomin simply gave him a smile and a kiss.

“I understand Snufkin.” It was those words that made Snufkin fall in love again and the rest of the day was spent with kisses and cuddles.

Time continued to pass and Moomin eventually grew up and decided to move out of Moominhouse in order to build his own home. Snufkin naturally followed and the two began to live together peacefully in the valley. Snufkin still traveled but did so knowing he had a place and a soulmate to return to. Whenever they received new letters they would read them out loud to each other and fall more deeply in love.

They never told each other that they were soulmates but they never needed to. They both simply understood and Snufkin hated labels himself. It just felt right to be with his Moomin and Moomin was just happy to be with his Snufkin.

“Ready to go to bed Snufkin?” Moomin asked his husband who was busy polishing his old harmonica in their parlor.

“I believe so dove. It has been quite a day.” Snufkin answered putting the harmonica away.

Moomin agreed. They just had a visit from some woodies and they were very much a handful. It seems Snufkin and Moomin were popular among the young woodies who were always popping in for a visit. Snufkin turned out to be a surprisingly good father figure even if Moomin had to bail him and a couple of woodies out of jail every so often.

The couple made their way to their shared bedroom and slipped into bed together. Snufkin rolled over to face Moomin and marveled at the way his fur shone in the moonlight. Snufkin still couldn’t believe how foolish he had been when he first received his letters. The years have shown that he never needed to give up an important part of himself to be with his wonderful mate.

“I love you Moomintroll.”

Moomin smiled softly. Snufkin had been so reserved when they had first started their relationship. Nowadays however it came as naturally as traveling for the vagabond.

“I love you too Snufkin.” The two quietly slept as their letters now safely locked away glowed in the night. The glow never left those letters and was strong as the love between Moomintroll and Snufkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks so much for reading this story. It was one I had worked on for weeks and I certainly hope I did a good job on it. I love Moomins and soulmate au so putting them together seemed naturally. I am not an expert writer but I do hope you continue to enjoy my stories and I hope we can grow together. Also if anyone has any Moomin story ideas, let me know. I would love to start taking story requests and prompts for the Moomins. I am probably best when writing Moomin Snufkin stuff but if anbody has any other ideas then I am all ears. I will of course give proper credit for any ideas I receive. Anyways I am probably going to go to bed now so goodnight and again thank you!


End file.
